Minecraft:Lances Life.
Minecraft:Lances Life is a TV Show That has 20499 Watchers And 200,000 Likes,The Show also Has A Youtube Channel,Which has 490,99 Subscribers.The TV Show is all About a Player That gets Sucked In The Game And has To Battle Challenges in Order To Become a Hero And Get Out of Minecraft,Featuring A Boss from This Wiki:Endersteve.Notice the Episodes Get Intenser and Intenser.It can Be Watched from Netflix,PC,I-Phone,And This wiki.(Fictional.)It is Also Inspired By Sword art Onlne,For the Dual Wield.It is Rated MA-PG Because For the MA Part,There is Bloody Violence And Dismemberment,But for the PG Part,They don't Say Bad Words. If you Break The Rating Rules when your Just Younger than 13,It is True that You Might get Nightmares about The Bad People Torturing you Over and Over And Over Again.And the Special Guest is:DanTDM,Owens Favorite Youtuber. Episodes Episode 1:Sucked.:Lance gets Sucked Into Minecraft For the First time,His life Will Get Worse. Episode 2:Bad Luck.:Lances Bad Luck now Came Into the Minecraft World,It All starts When Lance Forgets to Chop a Tree and Make Tools. Episode 3:Intense Battle.:Lance Finds one Of His Friends,Owen.But then He Has To Face King Creeper for This Reason.:Wanting Lance To Die. Episode 4:Lances First Curse.:Lance is About to Win When Suddenly King Creeper Curses Him,It eventually Turns Him Into a Creeper. Episode 5:Problems.:Lance has Everyone attacking Him Now,Only Owen Recognizing Him. Episode 6:First war.:Lance now Has Everyone Convinced that Hes Not Hostile,But Then King Creeper And his Minions Come to Town. Episode 7:Struggle:Due to Lance having no Arms,He Is Struggling By Getting shot By Poison Arrows and Getting Sliced. Episode 8:Cures And Danger.:Lance faints,And is Taken to A Hospital Where he is Cured,Then King Creeper Attacks The Hospital. Episode 9:The Kick to The End.:Lance is Captured By King Creeper,And Dropped into The End,With Only A Enchanted Golden Sword And 64 Cobblestone. Episode 10:Infected.:Lance Knocked down The Enderdragons Health to 10,But Suddenly, A Enderman Infects Lance. Episode 11:Taken out Of The end.:Owen finds Out that Lance is Gone from The Overworld,So Owen Uses all The Energy he has To Save Lance. Episode 12:One Last Try.:Lance,Nicknamed by Owen EnderLance,Try's One more time To Defeat The enderdragon. Episode 13:Battle of The Enderlings(Special!):Endersteve finds Out That Lance killed The Enderdragon As Enderlance,So Endersteve Fights Lance. Episode 14:Problems 2.0:Lance gets Out of The End,But He Has Another Problem,Herobrine. Episode 14:The Real War Begins:Lance Manages to Escape Herobrine,But He sees A War at Craftville,The REAL War has Started. TBA Trivia -You may Be Thinking:"But itz lookz likz i watchz 5 Episodz!"Well,Each episode Is 34 Minutes. -Lance in His Ender Form,Secretly Hates that form Because Its Not Comfortable Because every-time He Shapeshifts into That form To Get an Advantage,He feels Like Snake Scales are On His Skin And for His Hands,He Feels Cold. -Minecraft:Lances Life was Orignally a Book,But Then Lance Drectly made A Movie after The Release of The Book. -If You want to See Superlance27,Go on the ABT Battle Tournaments made By:OlympianSword or Go On Minecraft. Category:TV Shows Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Lance's Very Bad Fanfictions.